Missing You
by blackfire1108
Summary: When Starfire leaves for Tameran, what will become of the titans, and who will she leave behind?
1. Default Chapter

**Missing You:**

**Night Time on Tameran:**

Starfire looked at her framed picture gently cradled in her hands--the only possession she had left from Earth. She missed her friends dearly, but knew that she could never return to the planet she loved.

Right after the titans last battle—and the takedown of brother blood—she had been called back home to her planet, being informed that Galfore, the man who raised her, was now dying. Somewhere in the two months that she left Earth to see Galfore, she had been tangled up in a messy conflict, finally ending in the death of Galfore and the crowning of a new empress: Queen Koriander of Tameran.

Starfire had definitely felt this feeling before. Her heart being torn in two, half of it on Tameran and the other half stuck on Earth, longing for things to go back to the way they were. But unlike the last time, when she was able to return to her friends, she knew that now it was her duty to remain on Tameran to help get her confused and mourning planet back on its feet.

She only planned to stay for a couple months, but a couple months dragged to a year, and a year slipped into the next. The titans waited for their friend back on Earth, but knew in their hearts that no matter what they did, their optimistic teammate would never be returning.

_**2 YEARS LATER:**_

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

'_**Need to concentrate'**_

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

'_**Need to concentrate…Need to—**_

The toaster suddenly became surrounded in glowing black energy, and without warning, exploded, into the faces of two very surprised teammates.

Ever since Starfire left the team had become…dead…

Raven was having more and more trouble keeping her emotions in check. She had to meditate more than ever, just to keep the explosions to a minimal. No matter how much she told herself that Starfire had to leave, because she had a duty to her planet, no matter how much she knew it was true, she couldn't shake the sickening feeling of betrayal. Transmissions every other week just weren't good enough. Raven wanted her friend back, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed that cheerful ear to ear smile that brightened rooms.

On top of everything, crime rates had gone up by at least 10 times since Star left. The team was going to have to get a replacement.

**On Tameran:**

"I should have told him…"

Starfire sat in her room, trying her best not to re-live past.

"My duty is on Tameran with my people." Starfire croaked

"With my people!" She said with more confidence

"MY DUTY!"Starfire screamed, standing up suddenly, knocking her picture off her bed. She watched with wide eyes as it crashed to the floor shattering.

'_Just like my heart' _

Starfire gently scooped up her beloved picture and gazed longingly into the faces of her teammates. She looked at a younger version of herself--smiling and happy beside her teammates.

'_Why?'_

"Why did I have to leave?" Starfire whispered to no one in particular.

She sighed, slipping the picture into a secure place in one of her many drawers.

'_Robin….'_

Starfire bolted up realizing what she had just thought.

'No. No. No.' She repeatedly scolded herself.

She knew it was pointless to dwell in the past for too long. It would just make her sad. She also knew it was pointless to think of her leader like that.

"He never liked me." Starfire's voice was laced with pain. "Never…" her voice fell to a soft whisper, as she buried her head in her hands.

Suddenly the depressed girl was consumed with rage. Her eyes began to glow green as she fired starbolts around her room, watching them bounce off her strong walls. She ducked, starbolt just missing her head. That's when she decided….

She was going home. Her real home. Home to her team. And him.

**Beast Boy's POV:**

Beast Boy wasn't one to be mean, but this was getting way out of hand. His world was falling apart in front of him, and all he could do was watch. With Starfire gone, the titans just weren't the titans…

Cyborg didn't play videogames anymore, he didn't cook, he didn't argue, all he did was stay in the garage in his own little world of mechanical gadgets, loosing himself in his work.

Raven wasn't much better. She was gaining less and less control over her powers and instead of letting her team help her, she shut herself away in her room--adding more frustration the already tense house.

Then there was Robin. It was obvious that there had been something going on between Robin and Starfire, and when she left, he became bitter. His lips were pulled down in a constant frown. Every morning, he'd lead the team into battle, and every night he'd stay up researching new criminals, new facts. It seemed to Beast Boy that he was trying to bury himself in papers—drowning himself in a sea of sorrow and hate. That why he was very surprised when Robin announced to the team that he had found a replacement for Starfire.

Beast Boy didn't like to be mean—he didn't even want to be mean, but the first thing he thought of when he saw Robin's replacement girl was, **"Cheap imitation."**

He knew exactly why the boy wonder had picked 'Victoria' to be a teen titan. Let's see…maybe it was her tan skin or her bright green eyes. Or maybe it was the hair--her long red hair. Beast Boy didn't know why he was so mad, but he was. So what if she looked like their long lost teammate? She could never take her place.


	2. Doubt

Robin's POV

* * *

Sure I was sad when Star left. Who wouldn't be? She's my best friend, and a titan. It hurts to have a member of your team just get up and leave. It's like having your arm torn off. At first I was sad, you know, everyone was mourning. And to be truthful, we still are. I know she didn't mean to hurt anybody, but she did--a lot. She hurt the team more than any villain _EVER_ has.

It was a couple months ago when I met Victoria. Victoria is around Beast Boy's age, and she has superhuman stength. It's pretty cool. She's pretty cool. I didn't tell the team about Tory undtil yesterday though. I had to make sure that she was team material, and you know, get to know her a little better. I'd never say this to Beast Boy, but I really don't want to relive Terra. Anyway, Tory is a good person. She can sometimes, always make me smile, and sorta lighten the room if you know what I mean. She's like a star--a beautiful, glowing star. I think that might be why I didn't want to show her to the team. I wanted her for myself, as selfish as that may sound. And I also didn't want to endanger her life--being a teen titan and all.

But yesterday I made a decision. The team has been looking pretty sorry since Starfire left. Even though she calls every week, just to make sure we're ok, she's gone. Way gone. And as for my broken team, we have to force smiles when she calls. We can't let her see how much damage she's caused to us. That's why I think Tory will be just what the team needs. She's happy, energetic, pretty, and just...just like Star.

* * *

2 Weeks Later:

On a Ship Leaving Tameran: Starfire's POV:

* * *

I am elated to finally be going home! Though my face is serious I believe that I am dancing on the inside.I should have done this years ago. I have stepped down from my thrown and given the crown to my younger brother, Ryander, who this brithday, is just old enough to claim the throne.

Suddenly it seems that I am far away from Tameran and closer to Earth by the second, and it feels like I have digested many brightly colored flies.  
Will they remember me?  
....Wait ... that is a rather stupid question...I send them transmissions every week.  
--But I forgot to this week in all the commotion of leaving....Maybe they believe something has gone terribly wrong? Or what if they have forgotten me? What if they do not like me anymore?  
I wish Robin was here. He has always been there to calm me down when i've needed him...

Robin...My Robi--

* * *

Normal POV:

The ship came to a rather jerky stop as it hit the ground, and Starfire was jolted out of her thoughts The Tameranean found herself unable to contain her joy and floated the whole way off the crashed ship.

'Home at long last!'

The girl sighed with relief that she had made a safe trip back to Earth, and that the beautiful planet was not uder some grave turmoil as her planet had once been.

Starfire quickly made her way through an older Jump City. Besides a couple new shops here and there, the girl noted, everything seemed to be the same way that she had left it. Filled with more newfound joy, the girl flew higher into the air, where she came face to face with a giant screen.

The screen showed clips of 5 teens fighting many evil mosters and villains in the city. Protecting their beloved home as she once had. Then it hit her. That was her team. **HER TEAM!** She flew closer to the screem and placed a dainty hand on it. Thats when she noticed the number of people on the screen. **5**...Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and ....her?  
She gased closer into the glowing light of the gigantic television. No...It wasn't her. It was someone else? They had replaced her? Forgotten her??? The confused tameranean girl was hit with a sea of doubt and worry. Questions poured through her head, and unhappiness consumed her.

It was a while before she relised that she was no longer hovering infront of the screen--but instead, plummeting towards the ground.


	3. Suprises

Titans Tower; Present time; In the Garage: Cyborg's POV: 

Normally, if I could wake up to this smell, of hot motor oil, and hear the sounds of metal clanking and gears turning, the sound of mechanical life, I would be happy

--not anymore.

Now I use it as an escape. My only way out. The only way to drive out the hurt.

Our teams falling apart. I'm falling apart. This stupid silence is **KILLING** me! I hate it. Thats why I'm here. Surrounding myself with metal scraps, swallowed up in the intoxicating smell of gasoline.  
**THIS**has become life. Without her--we're nothing.  
That's why the last two weeks have been interesting. Ever since she showed up. I think i might actually miss the silence. It's talking that's killing me more.

Raven's POV:

To be blunt, the last 2 weeks of my life have been absolute **HELL**.

We have a new member now, named Victoria or 'Tory' as our leader has chosen to call her. I guess I should be happy. This is the first time in a long while that he's actually gotten off his ass to do something other than fight crime.

But I can't help myself.  
This girl...this...idiotic..**MORON**....makes it even HARDER-_-if that's possible_--to consentrate.

In short, she makes Beast Boy look like a genius.

I understand that Robin was trying his hardest to get our team a 'starfire replacement,' but Star was naiive, this girl...is just plain stupid.

Speaking of Beast Boy, he's actually becoming pretty, well--smart...

He was the first one to notice, that in the excitement of the last two weeks, we hadn't gotten our usual cheery greeting from our long lost teammate.

Of course Boy Blunder was off in a corner talking with '_Tory' _tring to teach her how to use the microwave. God. She's from Earth! She doesn't have an **EXCUSE** for being this dumb!

Anyhow, with Robin and Tory in the corner and Cyborg working in the garage, that left me with Beast Boy--the boy with the attention span of a green vegatable.

--but this time he actually used his head and suggested we send a transmission to Star. Guess he was worried; well quite frankly, so was I.  
That's when we got our first big suprise--she wasn't there, Missing In Action, gone.

That was when everything that was being bottled up, every hidden emotion, just everything--Exploded, literally in my case.

Beast Boy was tearing his hair out, Cyborg started screaming at Robin, Robin started screaming at Cyborg, and Victoria tried to give Robin a neck message, but then occupied herself with the can opener.

Seeing that once again, I was the only one actually USING my brain, I decided to probe her mind.

Thats when we got our second big suprise.

**She was currently on Earth.**


	4. All alone

**Center of Jump City**

* * *

Starfire mananged to catch her balance right before hitting the ground head on. She was safe, but far from alright. Every doubt in her mind, everthing she'd worried and wondered about over the last couple of weeks seemed to become a reality infront of her eyes. All she could do was stare dumbfounded at the screen, as her world seemed to come crashing down. "I never should have returned...they are...probably happy-_without me_." The last words came out in barley a whisper, but just the thought of them made her sick. And with her mind clouded in a thick fog of confusion and hurt, the sad alien girl wandered back to her ship, already planning her trip back home.

* * *

**Titans Tower:** _11 minutes since the team found out starfire was on earth

* * *

_Cyborg sprang to action, practically dragging the team down to the garage, where he kept his _'baby.'_ "What the hell are ya'll waiting for? She's here! On earth!"  
Beastboy wasted no time, grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her into the backseat of the car. Cyborg started the engine. "Robin! Get yer tiny ass in the car! **NOW!**"  
The titans leader was the only person who didn't look estatic. Infact, if he was at all excited that Starfire was on Earth, he was doing a very good job hiding it, because he looked like he was about to die from boredom. "You guys go. I'm kind of in the middle of teaching Tory how to make french toast..." Robin inwardly sighed. _French toast?_ **FRENCH TOAST**? I just picked making _french toast_ over seeing _Starfire_? **What kind of person am I? What the hell is wrong with me?** and...oh shit...what's burning?  
**"SHIT!"** The titan's leader cried out in panic. He raced around the tower, desprately trying to put out the fires that his _'shining star_,' Tory, had somehow succeeded in starting.  
A very pissed of looking Cyborg pulled out of the driveway.  
"_Spikey haired little jerk..."_ he mumbled angrily under his breath.  
And with that, the three titans began their search for their long lost friend.

* * *

**Center of Jump City: 5 minutes later**

* * *

After looking at her crashed ship, Starfire, still in shock from seeing that her beloved team had replaced her, decided that the damage done to her ship was too great for her to fix. Still in a daze, the sad alien girl walked deeper into the city. She would fly back home tomorrow, but right now, she needed to find a place to sleep.

* * *

**Center of Jump City, at the site of the crashed ship**

* * *

A crowd of people stood in the middle of the city, all gathered around a rather large object that had lodged itself into the pavement of one of their major roadways. This just happened to be the road that Cyborg decided to take.  
"**DAMMIT! What the hell's going on?"** The metalic teen swore under his breath.  
Angrily, he unlocked the car doors and stepped out onto the street to get a better view of the obstruction the was delaying him from finding his friend.  
But within seconds his feelings of anger turned to feelings of surprise and worry. This _'obstruction'_ was none other than his beloved teammate's crashed tameranean space ship.  
**"DAMN!"** Cyborg cried, for probably the fifth time in the last half hour. Raven's eyes grew wide in silent panic. Millions of questions filled her mind: _"Where is she? Is she alright? Is she safe? Is she hurt?"_ Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes finding her center. Then with a wave of her hand she surrounded herself, Beast boy, and Cyborg in an orb of black light, taking them instantly to the fallen tameranean ship.

* * *

**Titans tower: sunset**

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the tower, with his feet dangling off the edge. It was only around 40 some degrees, but it felt wonderful compared to the harsh winter they had just had. The setting sun was being reflected in the shining blue water, casting a pinkish glow on everything around it.

Robin was physically drained from his tramatic morning with Tory. Thanks to her little _'french toast'_ incident, she nearly burnt down the whole tower. Somehow, it wasn't as fun to teach her the things that he taught Starfire.  
_Starfire._ He knew he had let her down today. He could have gone to help the titans search, but he didn't. He didn't want to face that part of his life right now. So the logical answer to his problem was to make up a crappy excuse to stay at the tower, and seem like a horrible friend. He really did let her down. He let his team down. The setting sun brought back so many memories of times she had helped him. So many times he had _hurt_ her.  
It was getting late and the team still wasn't back yet. "_I bet if I went with them, she'd be home by now."_ The Boy Wonder said to no one in particular. He heard a crashing noise come from somewhere below him, accompanied by a short squeal of surprise. Robin ran his hand through his spiked black hair and let out a long sigh. Slowly he got up and opened the latch leading back to the inside of the tower. He watched from the inside of the tower as the sun went down on what was left of his broken team.


	5. Lost

**Somewhere in Jump City**

* * *

Starfire sighed. Tired and alone, she walked deeper into Jump City, even though in the back of her mind, she knew she should have stopped hours ago. Dirty newspapers covered the ground, and there were even a few homeless people, surrounded by the broken glass and cardboard boxes that served as their home. Starfire shuddered. This was not the city she remembered.

As night came, and the sun finally left the sky, temperatures sunk, and the poor tameranean girl found herself shivering in a dark corner of the city she had never seen before. Curling up into a ball, she tucked her head to her knees, trying to summon as much warmth as she possible could. Starfire sneezed. She knew she shouldn't be here. A couple of hours ago she had felt Raven's presence in her mind, no doubt, trying to locate the lost girl. But Starfire, thinking her team had replaced her, just ran deeper into the city, and closed off her mind. Starfire now shook from head to toe, _'If they really wanted me back they would have found me by now.'  
_The girl sighed. She knew that wasn't true. They were probably worried sick about her, searching every inch of jump city. _'Just not this one, right?'_ Her subcontious taunted her, and she could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes. Laying down on the cold and dirty ground, the alien girl cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Titans Tower: 2:00 am**

* * *

"I can't believe we searched for her all nigh-ahh..ahh...ACHOO!" Beast Boy sneezed, transforming into a fish, gasping for air on the floor, before successfully transforming back into himself. "Raven said she was in Jump...was in Jump-AAACHOOOO!" An exhausted Beast Boy fell to the floor. "Here.." He finished off, while brushing the dirt of his uniform.  
"Yeah, I mean, where could she be? We've been searching for her all night!" Rasped Cyborg, not looking much better than Beast Boy. Lines of worry had began to form on his face, and he was loosing his voice from shouting.  
"We'll go and search tomorrow." said an eerily calm sounding Raven. In a quick motion, she pulled her hood over her face, to hide her terrified eyes. _'W-We failed her...I failed her...'_ Thought Raven, coldness surrounded her body, and she began to shiver, the night of searching finally catching up with her. The two lights above the teens' flickered out then cracked, suffocated with a dark energy. _'Damn!'_ Raven cursed, having unsuccessfully tried to squash all of her paniced emotions from flowing out of her body. Immediately, Raven dissapeared through the floor, no doubt going up to her room to meditate, without saying a goodnight to the boys.  
"I guess that means it's time to shut down for the night..." Cyborg groaned as he trudged across the room to secure the tower.  
"Yea...'night.." Said Beast Boy, but he had other thoughts on his mind.

* * *

**Cyborg's room-2:05 am**

* * *

"Man, I'm sorry Star...I'm sorry we couldn't find you." Cyborg croaked. He ran a giant hand over his face. "We're gonna try again tomorrow...god...I hope you're ok..." Cyborg now stared at a picture of Starfire, as if waiting for her to answer back. Now he smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry we couldn't get Robin to come and search. He's being a real jerk, but he really cares for you Star." Cyborg chuckled. Then his face turned serious again, and worry filled his eyes. He grasped the photo that he'd been talking to with two gigantic metal hands. _"Star...why didn't you come here? Where are you?" _A single tear rolled down Cyborgs cheek. He wiped his human eye and sighed. "There's no use worrying about this now..." Cyborg climbed onto the metal board that served as his bed, placing the picture of Starfire on the table next to him. "Night Star." He said, then finally went to bed.

* * *

**Titans Tower: 2:10 am**

* * *

Beast Boy sighed. He'd been pacing the hallway for a good ten minutes. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep like this.  
He needed to talk to someone. Badly. Not only was he having a hard time dealing with Starfire's absence, being driven crazy by Tory...and Robin...It happened to be four days since the death of their former teammate, _Terra._  
Beast Boy sighed. He had no clue what to do with himself. Letting out an annoyed growl, he paced down the hallway, trying to be as quite as possible. He felt sick. _'Dammit Terra...why'd ya hafta...'_ Beast Boys ears perked up, picking up a noise from down the hall. The green teenager slowly crept down the hallway to investigate. As he came closer it was easy for him to determine what the noise was. He could smell salty tears, and practically taste somebody's fear. His senses led him a little further down, right infront of a door. Beast Boy looked up at a silver plaque with a name etched into it. **'RAVEN.'** It took the changeling a little while to figure out what was going on. _'Wait...Raven's crying?'_ he thought, now very confused. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he brought it down, he heard a muffled scream. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted, terrified, as he knocked down the dark teen's door. To his relief, he saw Raven in the corner of her room, her front facing the wall. "Raven, are you ok? I thought I heard you-" Beast Boy stopped short as he watched in a fearful amazement as his friend grew ten times her normal size. Though it was soft, Beast Boy could make out insane laughter coming from the mysterious girl. "Raven?" Beast Boy reached out to grab the girl's shoulder.  
Raven turned around and grinned. Her eyes were red, and she now had four. Beast Boy grimaced. "Shit."  
Beast Boy was surrounded in an orb of black energy and thrown hard against the wall.  
**"RAVEN STOP!"** Beast Boy cried out in pain. But the girl just laughed, completely possesed by her demon father.  
**"Raven!"** Beast Boy shielded his face from the flying objects that were being thrown at him.  
"Raven...whats...wrong?" He said between dodging an alarm clock and a couple of books.  
"If this is about Star, we'll find her!" Beast Boy gasped, having just been hit in the stomach by a picture frame. It crashed to the floor, spraying glass in a million different directions.  
Raven spoke, in a voice that sounded like a mix between her own, and her father's, "She betrayed us! She betrayed **ME!** She's gone! **SHE'S NEVER COMING** **BACK!"** Raven grew another couple of feet, and glided toward Beast Boy's spawled out body on the floor.  
_"She's just like Terra."_ Raven said in a low growl. **"I TRUSTED HER! I F-CKING TRUSTED HER! AND SHE LEFT!"** Raven growled and tossed Beast Boy against her wall again, making some of her pictures fall to the ground and break. Beast Boy moaned. His vision was starting to blur. Raven laughed. "This is a plus of having a sound proof room." She lifted a stuggling Beast Boy by his neck, bringing him in close, so their faces were just inches apart. _"No one can hear you scream"  
_She tossed Beast Boy's limp form onto the ground, and stood over it, grinning madly, ready to strike the final blow.  
"Raven..." Beast Boy moaned, who felt like he would pass out from the pain.  
Raven blinked, her normal eyes returning, looked down at Beast Boy, as if she had just noticed what she had done to him. But a split second later, her eyes became red again. Using the last of his strength, Beast Boy transformed into a bull, knocking a demonic looking Raven to the ground. He grasped her shoulders, knowing this might be the last thing he ever did. "Raven fight it!" He shook her. "Star didn't betray you! She didn't betray any of us! She had to leave because she had a duty to Tameran and I bet she thinks about us every day! Don't let Trigon take control! Don't let him feed off your doubt! Raven, **TALK TO US! DAMMIT! TALK TO ME!"  
**Beast Boy collapsed next to the shrinking form of Raven, his message finally seeming to sink in. A tired looking Raven gazed with terrified eyes at Beast Boy. She put her head in her hands. _"I-I hurt you..." _Raven knew what had happened. She knew she couldn't control it. "I'm a danger to this team..." Raven said, holding back a sob. "I hurt you...I should leave..." Raven was crying now, silent tears streamed down her face. "I should go before I hurt someone else..." Beast Boy looked at Raven, horrified at what she had just said. **"No."** He whispered, and put his arms around her. Pulling her into a hug, and to his surprise, she hugged him back. _"I'm so sorry Beast Boy..."_ Raven said, and a couple lamps exploded. Beast Boy sighed and looked down at the crying girl in his arms. _"It's ok."_ He gave her a tired smile. Exhausted and worn out the two teens fell asleep in eachother's arms. 


End file.
